


Eternity

by JasmineDragonFineTeas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "wow this person believes in me? I am in love", Angst, BYLETH IS IMMORTAL, Dimitri just gets a big crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LATER, Like the regular game, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, after getting tea, and it develops, but feelings develop and occur during the war, but that could change, dimileth, hes like, just an AU, maybe canon divergence, not yet, really - Freeform, so ya, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineDragonFineTeas/pseuds/JasmineDragonFineTeas
Summary: It is the story of Fire Emblem : Three Houses, but what if Dimitri gets a crush on his professor, like, almost immediately? How would these feelings affect how he handles situations? What if, also, Byleth's immortality also granted her unworldly healing, making it near impossible for her to die?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Perfect Teatime

This was all happening fast.

  
All you knew was that some kids showed up in front of him, you had to fight some bandits or something, and now, as a result, you are sitting in front of the ‘Archbishop’ (you don't even know what that means), Rhea.

“Byleth, I cannot express my gratitude for saving those three.” She started, “Simply put, if they were to be hurt under our supervision, we could very well have a war on our hands.”

_You know, Byleth, I don’t trust her_ , Sothis says, stepping directly in front of Rhea, making sure to get your attention.

You pause and shift slightly, studying Rhea’s face, before you calculate what to say.

“I never told you my name.”

“I was with Jeralt when you were born.” She smiles. Her smile reminds you of Claude’s, the corners of her mouth dont reach her ears, like when the mercenaries would smile after completing another quest. “With that being said, I have a proposition for you…”

~~~

Okay, so now, you are going to be a professor at the most esteemed academy on the continent, and now you officially have a day to decide which house you would like to teach. Things have never moved this fast before, and you don't even know who to choose. When you were with only Jeralt and the mercenaries, you knew what to expect. This is different, and the worst part is, you don’t know these kids.

_Here's the thing, Dimitri was the nicest walking you back to the monastery. He was the only one who wasn’t practically studying your every move!_ Sothis pipes in, trying to quell your thoughts.

_You are right, Sothis, but what is his house like? I only know the bare minimum about some of them._ You respond in your head, walking to the cafeteria.

_They can’t be any worse than that Hubert guy! Do you remember what he said to you when he met you? I thought you were going to nearly die right there!_ Sothis flops dramatically over your shoulder, but it’s not like you can feel it, and to be fair, he did make himself very threatening.

You scan the dining hall, trying to decide where to sit, hopefully to get answers.

“Oh, Byleth is it? Please, come sit with us! We would enjoy your company.” The blonde says, her name is… Ingrid? She is sitting with who she remembers as Sylvain and Felix. As soon as you arrived, and the rumors of the Ashen Demon being here quickly spreading, you remember Felix was quick to challenge you. Felix lost quickly, he was talented, but far too aggressive. That could be a lesson for class.

_Well? Here is your chance!_

You look back at the table, they look almost expectantly at you. You nod, and sit down next to Ingrid, and across from the boys. Ingrid, from what you can tell, is an excellent fighter. She appears to hold a lot of pride in herself. You can respect it, it reminds you of Jeralt.

Sylvain is also strong, but he isn’t mature at all. He won’t quit flirting with the girls, and even made a comment to you, saying something about ‘swinging both ways’?

_Byleth, if you really don’t know what he was implying when he said it, were doomed to be alone forever._

_Then explain it to me, Sothis._

_... Nah_

You are drawn away from your conversation with Sothis by Sylvain, actually. “So, tell me Byleth, why are you still here? Are you going to become a student? I know your dad is becoming a knight again… or something.” Sylvain asks, perhaps too innocently.

“Something like that.” You say, judging the three surrounding him.

_Oh! Sneaky. You aren’t telling them yet, I like it._

_I don’t want to influence their behavior around me._

Choosing to ignore what Sothis says now (She knows you’re ignoring her, I guess that will have to be dealt with later.), you start thinking again about the Blue Lions. You like them, maybe the most. They seem the most genuine. The Black Eagles seem… like they're always thinking of how to use him, and the Golden Deer are similar, but don’t feel as slimy to think about.

“Oh good! I can tell you about all the students here.” Sylvain starts to go off, and points at a woman a few tables over, “Thats Dorothea, her cup size is easily th-”

“Would you not scare someone off with your ridiculous behavior for five minuts!” Igrid snaps, kicking him under the table, making Sylvain groan loudly.

“I do like the idea of you being here. No one else is really up to my level of swordsmanship, you’re the only worthy opponent I have.” Says Felix, which might be the only nice thing he has said the few days you have been here. His feelings were _very_ hurt when he lost.

The three continue to talk, and you drift off, thinking about your options. You think the Blue Lions are the best way to go, but you hardly know Dimitri. You remember that you talked to him, of course, while he walked with you back to the monastery, but that was it. Claude and Edelgard have both reached out to him for tea, but never Dimitri.

_Ask him for tea yourself! Everyone else shouldn’t have to do the work for you! Lazy!_

_I saved their lives, Sothis._

_Just take my advice this once? Goddess… you are difficult._

You decide to interrupt whatever conversation they are having, which includes something along the lines of Felix calling Sylvain a disgusting whore. “Where is Dimitri?”

The three look at each other, as if asking each other.

“Probably… in the training grounds?” Ingrid says. “Have you and Dimitri been getting along well? He has been talking a lot about you, since you saved him.”

“No. We haven’t talked at all.”

The three look again, Felix rolls his eyes, muttering something about a boar.

“Well, I guess I will get tea with him. I would like to get closer to the Blue Lions.” Byleth says.

“You could join our house!”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

~~~~~~~  
Dimitri is standing alone, polishing a lance when you arrive. He surveys the area. This is where most weapons are. You will definitely have to utilize this area during class, you can’t imagine himself being good with teaching, demonstrations will be his best bet.

“Hello, Dimitri.” Byleth starts, but Dimitri quickly pipes in.

“Ah, Byleth, how good it is to see you!” Dimitri says, “How have you been? I am so sorry I have not been able to talk to you since, but I have been busy with training.”  


_ See! He is actually respectful, unlike those other two. _

“No, it is alright, I actually wanted to ask you to tea.” You say, clearly catching him off guard, he looks surprised, which quickly changes to a genuine smile.

“Well of course, let me put my lance up.”

Walking with Dimitri is nice, you and Sothis note. He led most of the talking, discussing how the weather at Garreg Mach is much different than in Faerghus. You liked listening to him, you only had a few missions up north, and most of them were before Jeralt even let you fight, so getting to learn about it was something you actually enjoyed, unlike the superficial conversations with the other house leaders.

Overall, having tea with Dimitri was pretty similar as compared to the walk. He would talk about his home, and you would listen carefully, wanting to know as much about the prince as you could. When you had tea with Edelgard and Claude, they were trying to learn things about you, this was refreshing, not being prodded to open up.

“Ah, I am sorry if I have bored you talking about myself.” Dimitri says, setting down his nearly empty cup of tea. “I worry this may have not been pleasurable for you.” The prince awkwardly smiles, his eyes obviously betraying this emotion and showing insecurity.

You almost smile, and feel bad for the noble. “Dimitri, I have had tea with multiple students so far, including Edelgard and Claude. You have been more than enjoyable. I look forward to us growing closer.” You state plainly.  
…

Did you say something wrong? Dimitri was flustered. Oh, maybe you did something that wasn’t customary to Faerghus… or maybe he is sick?

_Oh… Well this is interesting! I wonder how it will develop._

_What do you mean, Sothis? Is he okay? Is he sick?_

Sothis chuckles, nearly falling over, you have to pointedly look away to not seem strange.

_Well, I guess you could say that!_

You don’t understand why it was so hard for her to say that, and she only laughs more, while calling you absolutely hopeless.

“Dimitri, you are red. Do you need to see Manuela?”

“I… uh no, Byleth!” He breathes deeply. You take note. “I, well, are you planning on becoming a student here?” He asks, now avoiding eye contact.

_No! Don’t tell him yet. Surprise him!_ Sothis smiles devilishly behind Dimitri

You begin to think you may have offended him, which could explain Sothis’ strange behavior, but you push those thoughts out of your head. “Yes, something of that sort. I would like to join the Blue Lions, actually. After learning about the houses, you guys are much kinder. I would love it, if you would be okay with that.”

Dimitri gets red again, really… is he okay?

“Well… I…” He is stammering. “of course!” he finally gets out. “I would be honored to have someone of your skill, but you must ask whoever is designated as our professor for the year. I have yet to be told. I should know tomorrow.”

“Well, I suppose I will talk to them tomorrow then.” You look at the sky, and notice it is almost getting dark. “Oh, I suppose I should return to my room.”

Dimitri stands up quickly, and gathers the tea set before you can touch it. “Ah, well, don’t worry about this mess professor. I will clean it, goodnight!” He manages to get out in seconds, and hurriedly leaves you standing alone. His face was only more red.

_Well, I like him a lot. He is good for you._ Sothis says, smiling smugly.

_I agree, he will be an excellent student._

_Oh well, yeah that too._

~~~~~

“So, Byleth, which house would you like to teach? They insisted on you having the first choice.” Rhea says, Hanneman and Manuela seem as though they are indifferent as to who they teach.

“Blue Lions.” You don’t hesitate, catching the others by surprise. After a second, you notice that Manuela looks pleased

“Well good! I wanted the Golden Deer anyways! I love Hilda.” Manuela says quickly.

“The Black Eagles have such interesting crests as well, this is nice.” Hanneman says, looking determined, and also happy.

~~~~~

The three professors stepped out of the room, outside awaiting were the houses. You gauge the reactions of everyone seeing you, including the other houses.

“Wait, you’re the new professor?” Hilda says, almost excitedly, “Please tell me you’ll be teaching us!”

_Whoops._

“No, I think Byleth would suit our house much better, right?” Ferdinand asked, you have spoken to him maybe once, which was simply learning his name.

“No.” You say flatly, and look over to the Blue Lions. For the first time since being here, you smile at them. “I will be teaching the Blue Lions.”

Dimitri immediately reddens once again, and you notice he bends the metal of his gauntlets, only for Sylvain and Mercedes to quickly whisper to each other. The other houses, while trying to intently watch, are greeting their own professors.

“Oh, _professor_ , this is perfect.” The orange haired man says.


	2. Another Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth spars with her students to gather their strengths, and even learns one of hers.

**_Hey! Byleth! I think it is about time to get up! You are officially teaching today, and it might reflect very poorly on you, if you don't show up…_ **Sothis whispers, leaning over you, forcing you to open your eyes.

You look at her momentarily before deciding to get up. _Sothis, I really don’t know what I am going to teach them. They all have probably had some sort of training before, I don’t even know where to start._

Sothis looks at you contemplatively, floating to her normal corner of the room, **_Hmm… well, then today, I suggest you simply watch them! Ask them to go to the training room and spar with you and the other students._ **

_That’s… actually a really good idea._ You take off your long flannel you sleep in and boxers, and change into your appropriate attire, all while ignoring Sothis confidently boasting about her ‘deep levels of intellect’

~~~~

As you walk to your classroom, you get far more students and faculty stares than you are used to. You choose to ignore them, but you do hear their whispers about the new professor hired as Garreg Mach.

“ _I can’t believe they hired the Ashen Demon.”_ A cook says.

“ _Well, it will certainly make his class the strongest”_ Another cook replies.

**_Hmm… that is flattering. At least they aren’t insulting you, or questioning your ability,_ **Sothis muses, following close behind you.

~~~

When you walk into the class, you don’t know what you were expecting to see. You have… never done this before, but at the very least, you thought they would all be sitting down… somewhere, but no. When you walk in, you see all the students crowded around Dimitri, all making hushed whispers. Well, until they realize you walked in.

They all stand up and quickly rush over to you.

“Professor! I am so sorry for speaking to you informally when we were having dinner. I did not realize that when you were musing what house you would choose, that it meant who you were to teach.” Ingrid says, bowing her head slightly. You can practically feel shame radiating off of her. A few others begin nodding and saying similar things about how they 'disrespected' you.

“I… I really don’t mind. I wouldn’t even care if you all chose to call me Byleth, it is up to you. I am simply here to educate.” You respond, feeling almost nervous, but you make sure to not let it show. Ingrid looks at Sylvain and nudges him, and he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, professor, me too. I should have not been speaking so lewdly to you.” Sylvain says, and Ingrid nods approvingly. “With that being said… are there any rules on teacher and student relationships? If _someone_ were to pursue you or court you, would you be in a position to reject?” While Ingrid sighs and rubs her temples, Dimitri hits Sylvain’s arm when he says this, just as red as yesterday. Maybe he really needs to go to the infirmary…

“Seteth never discussed anything of the such with me.” You say quickly, wanting to quickly take them to the training grounds to spar. As you begin to slowly guide them to the door, the smallest of the lions comes forward and stops you.

“Uhm… Professor… I’m Ashe! We spoke briefly before, but it is a pleasure to be your student.” A gray haired starts to say, you nod at him. “Well, may I ask why you chose us?”

You ponder, and to be honest, you liked them the most. You could pin it down to more of... disliking the other houses.

**_Say because of Dimitri._ **Sothis says quickly.

_Why?_

**_I want to see his reaction._ **Sothis smiles devilishly, sitting in a chair in the room. You have no clue what she means? What does his reaction have to do with anything right now?

_Well, it is not entirely wrong…_

“I met with each house leader and had tea. Dimitri was the most pleasurable to be around, and it was only with him that I enjoyed myself.” You say matter of factly, trying to nudge the group to follow you. You hear a gasp.

“I… well thank… Thank you, Professor!” Dimitri, himself stutters out, his face still red. He is gripping ridiculously tight at his pants, and he is struggling to maintain eye-contact. Dedue puts his head in his hands.

“Well, of course… Can we go to the training grounds? I would like to see you all demonstrate your skills before we actually get into teaching.” You say, walking to the door, leaving them no choice.

**_Wow, he is already that deep in, and it only took getting tea with him? Adorable._ **

_I still don’t know what you are talking about._

**_Good._ **Sothis throws herself over your shoulder again, and you do your best to ignore her.

~~~~

“Well, let’s make this quick. I will spar with each of you, you choose the weapon you feel most comfortable with, but nothing ranged for today.” You say, viewing the weapons at your disposal, and hearing Annette and Ashe pout. You turn around, “Well, who would like to go first?”

Before you can even finish what you were saying, Felix steps in and grabs a sword. You feel bad for him, you know no one stands a chance against you, especially when you have a sword.

You grab another sword, the same as his. You take off your cloak and the long sleeve shirt that sits under it, only to be wearing your tight black training shirt and black trousers. You hear someone whisper something, followed by Sylvain yelling in pain. You choose to ignore it for now.

Felix circles you, and you mimic. You decide to let him initiate the fight, since you are to be judging him. As you continue to walk, he lunges forward and slashes his sword, only to be quickly blocked by yours. As he gets ready to make another attack, you duck and lunge slightly forward and elbow him in his side, forcing him to drop the sword. You take this opportunity to sweep your feet under him, making him fall. You place the sword to his neck.

This happened in a matter of seconds, and no one said a thing. 

“Felix, your technique is excellent, but you are too quick and rash to fight. Often, playing on the defensive will grant you the opportunity to attack that you are so clearly looking for.” You say, once finishing, you finally move the sword. Felix, while scowling, nods and walks to the bench and sits next to the others. You can tell that despite his negative emotions on display, he will take what you said to heart.

“Who is next?”

Sylvain walks forward, almost Blocking Dimitri from volunteering.

“Please, professor, do not go easy on me. I want to see what you’re like when you are in _control_.” He says cooly, picking up a lance, looking somewhere behind you. He is talking to you in the same way that men and women often would at the bars you and your father would stop at after jobs. You turn around, and see that he was looking at Dimitri, who is only scowling at Sylvain (and still very red).

“Sylvain, you would be perhaps the strongest here, if you spent as much time training as you so chasing _skirts_.” You reply, grabbing a lance yourself.

“Don’t worry professor, I am definitely not exclusive to skirts. Trousers are pretty nice too.” Sylvain says flirtatiously, beginning to walk around in a circle like Felix, however, you can tell he is looking for an opening.

“Oh? Does Faerghus have any laws regarding same sex marriage?” You ask, not actually caring, just hoping to distract him.

“Faerghus is completely accepting of all sexualities, we have had many nobles of the sort. Why? Do you fall into that category?” Sylvain says, you can tell he is trying to distract you, in the same manner that you are with him. You have to even ignore the weird choking sounds from a student… Why are they behaving so weirdly?

He is more patient than Felix, you note. You his feet, he moves them methodically, not allowing a perfect time for you to strike.

“I’ll tell you all about it over tea.” You say, looking him in the eyes. He actually is caught off guard, and his eyes widen. You take the opportunity and jab the lance into his right side, making him fall over. You simply put your feet between his arms and kick the lance, and move yours to his head. “Sylvain, this was unfortunate. I didn’t even get to see your skills properly, you were more interested in distracting me, which is a technique in of itself, but it does not work on those who can do it better than you.” You move your lance, and pick his lance up to put away.

“So… Can we really get tea?” You hear him say after a moment, making you roll your eyes.

“If you someday beat me.” You say, Sylvain smiles and turns around. He gave Dimitri some kind of look, but Ingrid nudged Sylvain and whispered to him. “Next, please.”

Dimitri pushes past Sylvain and walks forward. “Professor, I’d like to use a lance. It is the weapon of Faerghus.” He says, grabbing the lances once again and handing one to you

“Interesting, I’d love to visit Faerghus.” You say in response. Dimitri freezes up and looks at you, but quickly breathes in and takes a fighting stance, looking determined. 

“Perhaps if I can someday beat you.”

He begins to make circles, but he doesn’t talk like Sylvain. You figure he is waiting for you to initiate, so as you prepare to lunge forward, he goes for a jab at your left. Fortunately, you quickly blocked it, but his strength was not expected, and nearly enough to make you fall. 

While quickly trying to reclaim your center of balance, he takes the opportunity to jab you feet, making you move backwards, and nearly fall once again. You can tell what his strategy is now, to make you fall as you did with the others. Focusing on this, you just instead choose to drop to the ground and swipe at his feet. He jumps, and takes the chance to kick the lance out of your hand. 

Well, I guess you now have to put in your full effort. 

While he is looking satisfied, preparing to place his lance at your neck, you swipe your feet at his once again, forcing him to fall. You jump up and straddle him, grabbing your own lance while he drops his, and you place it at his neck.

“Impressive.” Is all you say before you hear Sylvain whistle.

Dimitri is red again, not moving, and pupils dilated. You put your hand to his forehead.

**_Oh my goddess, Byleth, you are going to kill the prince of Faerghus._ **Sothis whispers in your head, you ignore her.

“Dimitri, you have been very red since getting tea together the other day, I worry. Do I need to take you to see Manuela?” You say, not moving.

_“Oh my… He doesn’t know.”_ Ashe whispers.

_“This is going to be a long year.”_ Felix responds, annoyed.

Dimitri doesn’t respond, and only looks at you. You look at your positions.

_Oh, perhaps I was crushing him._

You stand up, and offer the prince your hand, which he takes, while still looking at you incredulously. 

“Professor, I… I am fine… I just… Need to… Need to breathe after… that…” He says, exasperated and wide-eyed, turning around and quickly sitting down, looking up and nothing.

“Okay, Dimitri, but if you don’t get any better, I am taking you to Manuela.”

~~~

The rest of the battles go as expected. The only other to hold their own was Dedue, but you were about to disarm him eventually. 

Until the final battle, which was with Ashe. He insisted he couldn’t keep up, but he grabbed a sword nevertheless and you guys started. It was easy enough against him, so you didn’t give it your all. However, he did land a hit on you, a pretty good one. Despite these being dull swords, he managed to cut your arm, which is when you quickly ended the fight because of his surprise.

“Professor! I am so sorry!” Ashe says frantically.

“Professor, are you okay?” One of the Blue Lions say, you are unsure of why they are fussing. 

“Yes? It is only a cut.” 

Mercedes grabs a cloth and dampens it, and hands it to you. You use it to wipe the blood, but when you wipe it… the cut is nearly gone. You watch the remainder of it close up, and your skin return to new, as if there was never a cut.

“What the hell.” Felix says, you don’t look up at them. This is new to you, you can prove it by showing the countless scars on your body.

“How peculiar.” Is all you say, staring, but still choosing to not emote.

**_Oh! You inherited something from me, I see._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO.. PLOOOOOOTTT
> 
> anyways also a lil dimileth pining


	3. Always With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth learns his place, and the meaning of his life, and his dad does things. Cool.

**_Byleth, I am not sure yet if it is exactly what I have, but it is pretty similar_ ** . Sothis says, looking at your arm.

You two are sitting alone in your room, looking at the spot. You really can’t tell that there was ever any kind of cut there. You lift your shirt and walk to your mirror, surveying your exposed abdomen, which is promptly covered in scars, meaning you have no clue what is different.

**_Maybe it is like this because of me showing up around when you blocked that thief, and saved Edelgard!_ **

_ Yes, I suppose that would make sense… but what does it mean for me now? How much of an injury can I sustain before I stop… healing? _

Sothis doesn’t say anything, and looks down, almost sadly.

_ What is it? _

She looks up, and she looks scared.  **_Byleth… I think you might be immortal._ **

The whole world stops for a moment. Immortality implies many things now about your current existence, and it is a lot you don’t wish to think about. 

_ What. _

**_Yes… I am sorry. I could be wrong, but this is the implications of your wound._ ** She pauses and sits on your bed, looking at the scars on your chest.  **_With that being said… if you were to be, for example, decapitated, you would die. There are lines at which your immortality ends, but for the most part, your body regenerates itself faster than it deteriorates._ **

You look back in the mirror at yourself, and without a second thought, you grab a knife out of your trousers and open a deep gash down your arm, biting back the pain, while you pointedly ignore Sothis’ screams for you to stop acting like ‘an absolute moron’. Blood starts dripping down, like a lot of blood, and it is pouring on your floor.

About fifteen seconds pass, and then the bleeding stops. You then pick up your shirt, noting you’ll have to wash it, and wipe the blood from your arm.

No wound.

You pause in thought, Sothis is being particularly quiet…  _ How odd. I guess I am immortal. _

**_I am sorry._ **

_ Why? _

She looks at you incredulously, and even a little annoyed **_. Immortality is a curse Byleth. Do you understand that now, you will have to watch everyone in your life die, and once they die, you will have to watch the others you have met die! It is cursed. What if you marry and have kids? You will have to watch your partner and kids die, most likely in front of you!_ ** Sothis says, talking fast and almost hysterical. She slows down, and puts her hands in her head.  **_Byleth… I am sorry for doing this to you._ **

_ … I don’t think I care. _

**_What!?_ ** Sothis is back to being offended again.

_ I don’t think I care. I don’t hold strong emotions for anyone. I think I am the best person for this to happen to, as compared to anyone else. _

Before she can respond, someone knocks at your door. 

“Professor! It’s Dimitri, I wanted to come and make sure you are okay after all that has happened.” You hear, his voice muffled by the barrier, but still clear. Sothis groans, something about a puppy.

“Come in.” You say.

**_Byleth, you don’t have a shirt on._ **

_ Is that a bad thing? I am a male. _

The door opens, and Dimitri walks in, and it is perhaps the most red he has ever gotten. 

“Professor! I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to walk…” He starts saying, stammering, looking everywhere but at you, but you note he takes an occasional glance.

You raise one eye-brow at him, “Why are you sorry? And what is it that you would like to talk about?”

He looks at you again, and breathes deeply. He composes himself, but he is still just a red, and looking exclusively at your eyes, which is impressive, because he has struggled maintaining eye-contact with you, probably because you're the Ashen Demon?

**_Byleth, you may not develop emotions easily, but some others do. Someone may grow to care about you deeply, and you are immortal, and that can hurt them too._ **

_ What do you mea… _ You are stopped mid thought, and look at Dimitri, and realize his face is only really red at his cheeks, implying it is more of someone getting flustered. One of his arms is holding to the other, and he looks nervously at you, preparing to talk. You think about every interaction you have had with him previously, and how he only started behaving this way since you two had tea together.

_ Oh.  _ Your eyes widen for a split second, this may be one rare time you are surprised, and you are now acutely aware of your lack of shirt.

**_Have you realized it, you idiot?_ **

You hope you are wrong _. It may be a misunderstanding, we will see.  _

You choose to focus on the prince before you, instead of dwelling on these thoughts.  _ “ _ Professor, why do your arms do that when you have injuries?” Dimitri says, his cheeks still prominently dusted with pink. You don’t know if you should be honest or not, but you suppose you should practice good values with your students…

“Dimitri, I think I am nearly immortal.” You say flatly, looking at him, and now beginning to put on your bloody shirt. His mouth goes agape, and he only looks stunned.

“Oh. Do you not age then?” He asks, for the first time, his face looking normal.

_ Do I, Sothis? _

**_No, I don't think you will pass this point of your life, physically._ **

“I don’t believe so.” You say, worrying about the prince, he looks a little distraught.

“Oh.” The blonde starts, and you can tell he wants to continue talking, but he doesn’t know what to say. You feel an urge to pat his head, but you ultimately decide against it.

**_It will affect others, even if you say it won’t affect you._ **

You stare at the sad prince, and for the first time in your entire life, you feel a tight constriction on where your heart would be.  _ I believe I may already be feeling the effects. _

You suck in deeply, and dispel any newly negative emotions you may be encountering, and decide to focus on making the prince feel better.

_ “ _ Dimitri, it is sad, I am well aware.” You start, trying to remember how others talk, to remain as human as possible, “but think of it like this, you will never need to worry about my safety. I will always be here for you.” You place a hand on his shoulder, and surprisingly, he still doesn’t blush. He only looks at you with strong endearment.

**_Byleth, are you trying to make, what was a simple crush on his end, something much worse?_ **

_ I don’t know what I am doing, Sothis.  _ You say this honestly to Sothis, you have never had to comfort anyone, and you have especially never had these kinds of urges to… make someone feel better.

Miraculously, he smiles at you, and nods. “Thank you, so much, professor. I will work hard to prove to you that I am capable of your standards, I will become the perfect student for you.”

_ Cute. _

**_Byleth I swear to the goddess, you are not helping his problem._ **

“Dimitri, you are a plenty perfect student already. You nearly beat me when we sparred, it was very impressive. I cannot wait to see what you grow into.” You force yourself to smile slightly at him, and just like that, the blush comes back, and so does his stuttering.

“Oh, well… I…” He starts, obviously having nothing to say. “I… I am going to go to bed! Thank you for everything professor!” He says, bidding you a quick farewell, and leaving quickly.

_ I believe he may be my favorite student. _

**_BYLETH._ **

///

The first thing you do when you wake up is go find your father. He is, strangely enough, fishing. You choose to sit next to him, ignoring Leonie’s staring. Your father’s eyes widen a little when he sees you.

“Oh, Byleth, you nearly scared me there.” He says, refocusing on the water before him.

You don’t look at him, and also focus on the water before you. “Can I tell you something?” You get straight to the point. Your dad has always been more than supportive, he will definitely know what to say. You look back at him.

He looks surprised, and even puts his fishing rod down. “Well, geez kid, if I would have known all I had to do was take you here for you to open up to me, I would have never left.” He says, chuckling to himself. “Of course you can, Byleth, what is it?”

“I believe I am immortal.” 

Pause.

Your dad just picks up the rod and begins fishing again, not seeming too fazed. “Hmm, I heard. Your students caused a pretty big ruckus over it. Everyone in a monastery knows now. I… well… I am not that surprised.” He says, almost exasperated.

_ What does that mean? Why is he not surprised? _

**_Ask him! Are you so incompetent that you lack even conversational skills?_ **

_ Okay, I get it. _

“Why not?” You ask.

“It’s a long story, you’d be better to ask Rhea.” He says, almost darkly. “I don’t mind though, it means I never have to worry about losing you, like I did with your mother.” 

**_Oh_ **

_ Oh _

You pause, unsure of what you should do. You remember Dimitri, and remember how you wanted to make him feel better, and now, you want that for your dad. You lay your head on his shoulder “I am sorry.”

“Kid!?” He nearly jumps. “You better stop! I might even cry if you keep acting like this.”

You feel what you can only assume is melancholy.

///

“Class, today we need to discuss teamwork.” You say bluntly. “We will be facing off in the mock battle in a few mere weeks, and in this battle, we have two enemies.” You scan the room, Felix is rolling his eyes, Sylvain is staring at Mercedes, who is aware and ignoring him, Dedue is his regular, quiet self, Ashe, Ingrid and Annette are paying close attention, and Dimitri, oh Dimitri, looks ecstatic to be here in class, and is even taking notes.

_ What a perfect student. _

**_I wonder why._ **

“If everyone separates, and is unable to rely on another, we will be destined to lose.” You study them all again, remembering you cannot bring them all into battle. You cannot decide on anyone yet. “As is, only five of you will be battling, the others will watch.”

Felix quickly stands, “Professor! Who will you be choosing?” 

_ He looks anxious. _

**_Quite._ **

“I have yet to decide. Obviously, Dimitri, because he is the house leader.” You say, and walk to his desk, he starts blushing again, but smiling a little. “However, even if he were not, his diligence is paragon, and would most likely be my first choice anyways.” You decide to give in, and you give him a quick pat to the head.

Dimitri practically melted at your touch, and you could feel the heat of his face on your arm. He tries to talk, but you start talking again to save him from embarrassing yourself.

**_You know what you are doing, and it is mean._ ** Sothis folds her arms over her chest, and glares at you from the back of the room.

_ He is simply too fun to tease, it is quite cute.  _ You say to Sothis in your head.  _ Is this what fun is? _

She scoffs, ignoring you.

“As I was saying…”

Your door crashes open, revealing your father, and the mercenaries tailing close behind. The majority of your class scream or gasp, some look downright terrified.

He walks up to you, and puts a hand on your shoulder.

“Kid, we got a job, and I told Rhea I would only go if you came with me. You’re leavin’ class today.” He says, smiling at you. This is odd.

You look at your class, and back at your father. “What kind of job?”

“A job.”

“The lack of description is not helpful.”

“Jeesh, kid! Any normal child would be beggin’ for the chance to leave class like this!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! 
> 
> So
> 
> Should I keep doing these everyday/ every other day updates with 2k words, or do a weekly update with 8k~10k words? Thanks!


End file.
